Proton Pack (2016)
Note that this article covers the 2016 movie versions of the Proton Pack. The Proton Box (a Proton Pack on a cart) is covered here. The 1984/1989 version can be found here, and the Real Ghostbusters/Extreme Ghostbusters one can be found here. The Proton Pack was a ghost capture tool invented by Jillian Holtzmann as seen in the 2016 movie. History Note that the pre-Proton Pack prototype "Proton Box" is covered on it's respective article. Mark I After the Proton Box test on the subway tracks near Seward Street Subway Station, which destroyed the device because of it being hit by a subway train; Jillian concluded that the they needed the next version to be portable and more powerful than the Proton Box. Jillian went to work building a near device she called a "Proton Pack", while Abby and Erin put together the headquarters and organized the business. Jillian and Abby introduced Erin and Patty to the new device, first explaining it briefly at Jillian's lab table, then going outside to test it. Abby, along with the other three were outside in the alley on the back side of Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food when Abby tried it out. Abby really quickly found it to powerful and found herself in the air with the proton beam from the proton wand holding her off ground. Jillian notes that their will have to wait til the pack runs out of juice before Abby gets down. Jillian also notes that she will make adjustments to the pack. By the time of the call for the Stonebrook Theatre case, she had all four packs ready. All four Ghostbusters put on the Proton packs across the street from the theatre. Then they walked in showing the packs in public for the first time. The first use of the Proton Packs came when Mayhem possessing a mannequin chased Patty into the Wardrobe Room where the other three were. After Mayhem broke through the door, all four Ghostbusters blasted the mannequin which blew up exposing the Mayhem ghost. They chased it, firing at it with the Proton Packs through the halls til it went up a vent. Mayhem then was in the main theatre as Beasts Of Mayhem were performing. After firing away at it not getting a clear shot, the ghost perched itself on top of Patty, making it a easy target. The three Ghostbusters wrangle the ghost with Patty joining in. Jillian then opens the trap, performing a successful capture of a ghost using the Proton Packs and a Trap. The Mark I packs got one more use when Erin released the Mayhem ghost at Martin Heiss request. Unfortunately, Jillian and Patty could not fire for fear of hitting Martin. Mark II A Mark II Proton Pack was first shown by Jillian during the celebration of the Mayhem capture, right before Martin showed up. Later, when the Ghostbusters figured out that Ley Lines were being used to bring ghosts in their world, and that the Ley Lines crossed under The Mercado Hotel which they identified Rowan North on The Mercado website, their geared up and went there. The packs were worn, but not used. Later, Abby was possessed by Rowan, and attacked the equipment on the wall with a pipe, damaging two packs (Jillian's and Abby's). Later, after Rowan had possessed Kevin; Abby, Patty, Jillian went to Times Square. A obstacle, an Sabrett Hot Dog Stand was in the way, so they got out with the Proton Packs on. A ghost steals their car, reducing them to being on foot. They then run into Ghost Balloons which they pop with the Proton Packs. Erin shows up and defeats the last balloon with a Swiss Army Knife. She also has a pack on. They then enter the Times Square battle using both the proton sidearms and their Proton Packs. The Proton Packs were used when Rowan was in simple blue ghost in The Mercado lobby. Later, Erin distracts Rowan by firing a board near his face, catching it on fire for a few seconds. The Four Ghostbusters went back to the Portal and fired their Proton Packs and crossing the streams trying to cause a reverse reaction. The Packs didn't have enough power. However, they used the Proton Packs to blast the two silver canister reactors on top of the Ecto-1 to cause the effect they wanted. Rowan was too strong to be sucked into the reversed portal, so all four Ghostbusters shot his crotch, which caused him to lose his grip. Erin when in The Divide shot Rowan's hand releasing Abby. Parts *Part names taken from schematic posted on March 3, 2016 on Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science Paranormal Studies Lab (Web Site). **Hydrogen Ionization Chamber & Proton Injector **Miniaturized Superconducting Proton Synchrotron (MSPS) **Spectral RF Feedback Parameter (SRFP) Display **CPU And Control Electronics **Radioisotope Check Source **ZrNO Resistance Thermometer **RF Amplifier **Power Cell **Cryogen Reservoir With Convection Shield **Radiation Shielded Posterior Interface (RSPI) With High Visibility Straps **Crycooler Pulse Tube **Faraday Cage **High Voltage RF Feed **Shielded Passive Steering Beam Conduit **Plasma Ignition Chamber **Plasma Beam Tuning Cavity Design & Use After the test with the Proton Box, it was determined that the follow-up device needed to be more mobile. The other issue with the Proton Box was that even though it was able to freeze a ghost in place, it lacked the power to be able to do so at a comfortable distance, being roughly two feet from the device. The "Mark I" introduced the ability of portability, a device that can be worn on the back of the user. It was able to be worn by a person thanks to two straps and a belt. The device was a improvement over the Proton Box usability as well. Overall, the power of Proton Stream was increased, and the Proton Wand had a increase in range because of the addition of microfabricated radio-frequency quadrupoles to speed up the particles which then enter the DLA device.Jillian Holtzmann (2016).Ghostbusters- Extended Edition (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 47:48-47:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Jillian says: "I added a booster using microfabricated radio-frequency quadrupoles to speed up particles before entering the DLA device, -portable, wearable for maximum flexibility." The "Mark II" was a upgrade of the previous "Mark I" version Proton Pack. Trivia The "microfabricated radio-frequency quadrupoles" is instead referred to as "microfabricated dielectric laser accelerators" in the Ghostbuster's Handbook.Pendergrass, Daphne (June 2016). "Ghostbuster's Handbook", p. 39. Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing Division, New York NY USA, ISBN 1481474863. Narrator says: "Holtzmann then boosted the proton stream's power and increased the range of the proton wand by using microfabricated dielectric laser accelerators to speed up the particles before they enter the DLA device." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 07 (Mark I) **Chapter 08 (Mark I) **Chapter 09 (Mark I) **Chapter 10 (Mark I & II) **Chapter 12 (Mark II) **Chapter 13 (Mark II) **Chapter 14 (Mark II) **Chapter 15 (Mark II) **Deleted Scene: "Tamar" (Mark I) **Deleted Scene: "Secret Handshake" (Mark I) **Deleted Scene: "Backstories" (Mark I in background only) **Deleted Scene: "Protect the Barrier" (Mark I in background only) **Deleted Scene: "The Big Test" (Mark I) **Deleted Scene: "Soups & Salad" (Mark II) **Deleted Scene: "The Breakup" (Mark II) **Deleted Scene: "Where Are You?" (Mark II) **Deleted Scene: "So Glad You Came Back" (Mark II) References Gallery Primary Canon From Film and Trailers GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc01.png|Mark I GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc02.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc03.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc04.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc05.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc06.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc07.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc08.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc09.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc10.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc11.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc12.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc13.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc14.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc15.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc16.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc17.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc18.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc19.png| GB2016TrapSc06.png| GB2016UniformSc06.png| GB2016UniformSc07.png| GB2016TrapSc07.png| GB2016UniformSc08.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc20.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc21.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc22.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc23.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc24.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc25.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc26.png| GB2016TrapSc08.png| GB2016TrapSc09.png| GB2016TrapSc10.png| GB2016TrapSc11.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc27.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc28.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc29.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc30.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc31.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkISc32.png| GB2016UniformSc09.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc01.png|Mark II GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc02.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc03.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc04.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc05.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc06.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc07.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc08.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc09.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc10.png| GB2016ProtonPackMarkIISc11.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc12.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc13.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc09.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsSc01.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsSc02.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsSc03.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc14.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc10.png| GB2016GhostChipperSc11.png| GB2016UniformSc19.png| GB2016UniformSc21.png| Deleted Scene "The Big Test" GB2016DeletedSceneTheBigTestProtonPackMarkISc01.png|Mark I GB2016DeletedSceneTheBigTestProtonPackMarkISc02.png| GB2016DeletedSceneTheBigTestProtonPackMarkISc03.png| GB2016DeletedSceneTheBigTestProtonPackMarkISc04.png| Deleted Scene "The Breakup" GB2016DeletedSceneTheBreakupProtonPackMarkIISc01.png|Mark II GB2016DeletedSceneTheBreakupProtonPackMarkIISc02.png| GB2016DeletedSceneTheBreakupProtonPackMarkIISc03.png| GB2016DeletedSceneTheBreakupProtonPackMarkIISc04.png| GB2016DeletedSceneTheBreakupProtonPackMarkIISc05.png| GB2016DeletedSceneTheBreakupProtonPackMarkIISc06.png| Deleted Scene "Where Are You?" GB2016DeletedSceneWhereAreYouProtonPackMarkIISc01.png|Mark II GB2016DeletedSceneWhereAreYouProtonPackMarkIISc01.png| Behind the Scenes and Interviews Designs and Illustrations Secondary Canon Category:Equipment Category:GB:2016 Equipment